Tastes like Misery
by IamMyOwnGenre
Summary: After Ava Romero's life comes to a horrifying bump in the road, she's left to put the remaining pieces back in place, and it isn't easy when you have a psychopath in the making breathing down your back.
1. Horrifying Reality

While the first of the morning light was washing over the small brick house, a young girl sat stonily on the patio stairs, her doe like brown eyes bloodshot and watery. The girl's mother sat across from her in a lawn chair. Her blue eyes lay wide open, unseeing to the world around them.

"Ava, get the fuck in here." A loud, brash voice bellowed from inside. Ava whipped her head toward the attention grabbing voice that belonged to her stepfather, Greg. Her ashen face hardened as she rose from the stoop on shaky legs. She cast one last look on her mother's beautiful face, coming to an ultimate decision as her view once again found its way to the knife embedded deep in her chest.

"Ava, if I have to come out there, you're going to end up just like your ungrateful bitch of a mother!" The tone of Greg's voice had gotten louder, harsher, and Ava let out a gutted growl. She staggered into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Sneaking past the living room had been easy. Her stepfather was pacing. He was panicky, _scared_.

_Good. _Ava thought to herself, searching for the weapon that had immediately popped to mind. The aluminum baseball bat she had used earlier that day to win her softball teams match against their biggest rival. It was blunt, it was _perfect_.

_Lots of damage. _The dull thought roared through her mind.

"Have it your way, you little whore." Greg snarled, stalking out of the living room. Ava quickly hid in the shadows of the entryway, and the shining of her bat across the room caught her eye. As soon as the coast was clear, Ava lunged at it, grabbing it by the base. She immediately adjusted her hold on it before running after her stepfather.

Greg stood over his dead wife's body, at first admiring his handy work, then moving onto the horrifying fact that his stepdaughter was missing from the scene of the crime.

"AVA, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" He screamed. He was in the worst panic he'd ever experienced. "AVA!"

"I'm right here, you sick fucking bastard." Ava sobbed, swinging the bat straight at his head. Greg stood no chance as the weapon made contact with his skull. The sickening crack was enough to make Ava want to puke but she swung again, and again, and again. She swung till his face was unrecognizable. Her sobs got louder with each swing.

"You stupid fucking bastard! I fucking hate you! I hate you, I-" Ava strained to regain her breath. She dropped the bat and fell away from the now undisguisable man.

Once she had gotten her breathing under control, Ava stood from the ground, her whole persona completely different from any she'd had before. She walked past her mother's corpse, pressing a gentle kiss against her cold forehead.

"I love you, mom." Ava mumbled before walking away from the scene of the crime for the last time. She walked straight to the bathroom where she stripped the now bloody clothes from her body. She looked herself over, hating everything she saw.

_I am a murderer. _The thought invaded every inch of her mind.

She got into the shower quickly, the sticky blood that clung to her skin making her sick to her stomach. The water that sprayed and splashed against her skin was as hot as she could bare to stand it. By the third time she tried washing her skin of the disgusting feeling she had acquired, the water was ice cold.

She stayed in the shower for at least an hour after the water had turned icy, letting the cold water hit her skin, each droplet feeling like a tiny bullet. She finally pulled herself from the shower when the discomfort began to be too much for her to handle.

* * *

Wrapped in a warm robe, Ava sat upon her bed with her cellphone clenched tightly in her hand. She didn't know what to do, or who to call.

_They'll pin both murders on me._ Ava thought brokenly. The tears hadn't stopped the entire night, she didn't know if they'd ever stop now.

_Dad will know what to do. Dad always knows what to do. _Ava brought up her fathers work number, but had to search for the extension.

_Do you really think he'll want to even see you when he hears the full story?_ A voice sneered in Ava's head. She paused momentarily as a sob released from her throat.

_He has too. He __**has**_ _too, he's all I have left. _Ava answered the voice with a harsh, but broken proclamation.

_Call him then. _The voice snickered gratingly. Thankfully the voice faded into the back of her mind.

Ava had finally found the number and extension for her fathers work, and sent the call through.

"Sheriff Romeros office." A feminine voice mumbled. Ava could her the whir of office busywork in the background.

"Can I please speak to Sheriff Romero, it's uh, it's really, _really_ urgent." Ava pleaded and the woman on the other end smacked her lips.

"Who may I say is calling?"

"His daughter." Ava whimpered.

_This is a __**mistake**__, he's going to __**hate**_ _you. This was __**all your fault**__._

* * *

_Hello all! New Bates Motel story, how about that? I really like the idea I have going for this! Let me know what you think in a review! They make me super happy! Thank you for reading, and until next time Xx_

_Edit: I changed the name of the OC from Millie to Ava_


	2. Rush

"Mhmm. One moment, please." The annoying feminine voice spoke. A click signaled that Ava had been put on hold and she immediately drew the phone away from herself. She let out a sob, not knowing if she could continue with the call.

_One, two, three… _She was breathing deeply with each number, trying desperately to control her sobs. _How do you tell someone, much less your own father, that your mother had just been murdered? _

"What's wrong, Ava?" Alex Romero's gruff voice questioned through the phone. He sat at his desk, tapping a pen against the wood with his free hand as his eye's skimmed the reports that sat open on the desk.

"Dad…" She mumbled, running a hand through her long, wet hair. She had no clue what to say. _What __**could **__you say?_

"Yeah, Ava. Look, I'm busy so if there is a point to this-" Alex tried rushing the conversation, and it made Ava snap.

"Mom's dead, Dad. She's dead." She snarled. Alex Romero was stunned silent. "Greg, he just-" With the thought of what had fully happened that night, Ava fell back into her silent stupor.

"What happened?" Alex asked sharply, standing up from his desk. Ava's mouth fell open as she remembered everything vividly.

* * *

"_If you tell anybody, I swear I'll kill you." Greg hissed as his hand raised higher and higher on her thigh. His breath smelt of alcohol, and Ava recoiled in disgust. Greg quickly put a stop to her scrambling with a knife to her throat._

"_What the __**hell**_ _is going on here?" Ava's mother, Christina, snapped. The scene that had been unfolding came to an abrupt halt as Greg let out a harsh laugh._

"_Go back inside, Christina, and nobody gets __**hurt**__." Greg growled. His hand remained on Ava's thigh, clamping onto it tightly. The knife was dug further into Ava's skin._

"_Mom.." Ava had sobbed, feeling hopelessly lost._

* * *

Ava let out a loud hiccup. _You're at fault here. Your mom is dead because... _

_Stop. Stop, stop, stop. _Ava begged the nasty voice inside of her head. It let out a wicked laugh before fading away.

"Ava, I'll be there in 5 minutes, are you safe?" Alex was ready to walk out the door.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm safe." Ava mumbled, hanging up the phone. Her head hurt. Everything hurt. _How could this have happened?_

"I'll be there soon, stay where you are,okay?" He paused, his brow furrowing when he got no response. "Ava..._Ava_? _**Dammit**_!" Alex slammed the phone back onto the cradle. He left his office in a hurry, not pausing for anyone or anything. His usually calm and collected demeanor was slipping quickly because for once in his life, he was at a loss at what to do.

* * *

Ava fumbled with her phone a bit as she turned it completely off. She sat in silence, hearing only the blood pounding in her ears. _What do I do now?_

* * *

Alex had pulled up to the house in a hurry, not even shutting the door when he climbed out.

"Ava?" He called while pounding on the door. Ava swung the door open and Alex was horrified by his daughters appearance. She looked as if she were going to be ill at any second, her face also void of any emotion though the tear tracks were a dead giveaway to how she was feeling.

"Out back." Ava mumbled, stepping aside to let her father in. He stepped past her and drew his gun. He proceeded slowly to the patio, and upon reaching it his heart sank.

"Oh fuck."

Christina Hart sat on a patio chair the pair had picked out together when they had been together, a knife buried in her chest. The man Christina had taken as a husband when Alex put work before her lay feet away, head bashed in, face past any recognition.

"I killed him." Alex heard from the doorway. He turned to face his daughter, who was now obviously terrified. "He killed Mom, I had to." Ava explained, desperate for her father to understand. Tears were falling freely as she stared over the backyard once again.

"Ava…" Alex approached her slowly. He pulled her into a hug, her body never relaxing. "Ava you need to tell me what happened."

"I will, Dad, just, please. Not yet." She dug her face further into her fathers jacket, and he let out a sigh.

"Okay, Ava. Not yet." He agreed. He ran a hand over Ava's hair and stared over the crime scene, wondering what he was going to have to do to cover up the real story. _Ava cannot and will not be blamed. _He thought to himself.

* * *

_Wow, that took way longer to publish then I had planned, but I've been really busy preparing for graduation, and helping my aunt who just had surgery(no computer). The next chapter will be better than this, I promise! feel like the ending fell a bit flat, but it's because of how I plan to start chapter 3, so that's that! __**1\. **__Was Romero in character? __**2\. **__How did you all love the newest episode of Bates Motel? Holy crap, I loved it! __**3\. **__Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites! They make my day, so I'd love if they continued!_

_Until next time __**Xx**_


End file.
